


All Caught Up

by Jupiter_Queen



Category: 6teen
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Queen/pseuds/Jupiter_Queen
Summary: Maybe time, distance, and university wouldn't drive Jonesy and Nikki apart after all. Maybe it worked in their favor. (One-shot.)





	All Caught Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net in January 2017.
> 
> Warning: Sex and profanity.
> 
> I would tell myself not to make a playlist called "warm nights" and think about Jonesy and Nikki, but it's too late for that. Anyhow, this is meant to be a close, warm, and intimate piece. Hope you enjoy!

It had been far too long since Nikki had last seen Jonesy, but she was more than willing to amend that. University, time, and distance combined couldn't sever the two of them. It only made them more desperate and eager to see one another.

After they sat on Nikki's bed and caught up, exchanging tender grins and hearty laughter like best friends who had just seen each other the other day, their smiles faded away and their eyes locked on each other, caught in a daze.

Seeing his face again, in person and not via technology, was akin to a glass of cool water in the middle of a desert. It was renewing, refreshing, revitalizing. She caressed his cheek as her eyes noticed every detail of him. The way that black stubble covered his cheeks and chin. The way he sported a new (and attractive) earring in his left ear. The way his blue-black hair grew out a little bit and framed his face. The way his tongue briefly ran over his lips. The way his expression marveled at her. The way his mocha-brown eyes ran over her, taking in her features the same way hers did his.

Likewise, he found comfort in her features, focusing on everything that his babe had to offer. Her multitude of piercings. Her purple hair sitting atop her shoulders. Her facial expression which gave away her content. Her ever-expressive brown eyes. Her flushing cheeks. And, oh, her grinning lips—those lips of hers that talked shit, teased him, and told him  _I love you_.

He descended upon her, his lips meeting hers in a kiss so white-hot that they had to part moments afterward. They gawked at each other, taking in the sparks they just felt. Both their lips had gone from tingling in anticipation to longing for so much more. They soon continued making out without abandon.

"I missed you so fucking much, Nikki," Jonesy said between long and deep kisses. Since Nikki moved up north with her family, all they could do was communicate with each other on the phone or through video chats or by text, holding out until the next time they could be together. Then she came back for the summer and they hung out as much as they possibly could, but college preparation and other obligations got in the way. Fast-forward and college had already begun, both of them getting caught up in their on-campus lives, while still trying to make time for each other. There was never a day where Nikki had escaped his thoughts, though. No matter how long he went without seeing her, the girl never once left his mind.

"I did, too," Nikki replied, enamoured by the feel of his lips against hers. His lips reminded her of the more innocent days where they sat in his bedroom and made out for what felt like hours, before they gained the curiosity and comfort to explore each other's bodies. She missed the way he kissed her, caressed her, touched her, loved her. She missed having her best friend by her side.

They clawed at each other's clothes, the desire to press against each other's skin all too urgent. Both of them soon found each other in their underwear, briefly appreciating one another's bodies before Nikki pinned him to her bed, climbing atop him and kissing his neck while stroking his chest. As she moved to kissing his lips once more, Jonesy grabbed her rear and, soon enough, his hands pulled her underwear down her legs.

She finished what he started, kicking them from around her ankles. Then she went for her bra, unhooking it and throwing it aside.

He stared at her body. It was just as amazing as he'd remembered it; maybe even better (on account of her new belly-button piercing).

He ran his hand over her stomach, asking, "When'd you get this?"

She smiled. "At the beginning of the semester. Wanted to surprise you."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," she replied, shifting her attention to his polka-dotted boxers and wondering why they weren't gone yet. She pulled them down his long, tan legs and threw them onto the floor, tackling him with kisses and an intimate embrace moments later. She moaned his name, ready for him to slip inside her.

A few minutes passed and, to both of their delight, she rested atop him, slowly moving her hips against his. They both took steady breaths as they gaped at one another as if they were the only two in the world, so invested in this moment alone.

Nikki's mouth went straight for his again, with his tongue flickering against her lips shortly afterwards, wordlessly asking for permission for her to let it in. She complied and parted her lips, allowing him to tongue-kiss her tenderly—not giving her rough kisses like he did earlier. Unlike previous sexual encounters of theirs, they decided to take things slower, taking all the time in the world to reacquaint themselves with one another. They had lost moments to make up for.

He placed one hand on her waist and the other on her bottom, coaxing her to keep her pace steady. She slowly parted from his intoxicating lips and tongue in favor of giving his neck languid licks.

"Mmm, baby," she heard him say, reminding her of when she used to do it to him in bed all the time.

"I remember just what you love," she purred before planting her lips along his jawline, neck, and shoulder.

He grinned amid the pleasure of his girlfriend's warm mouth and even warmer body. "You're amazing, babe."

She forgot that, with the simplest of compliments, he could make her so wet. "Do you mean it?" she teased, a breathy laugh following.

"I do; you're the best girl in the world," he managed to say, despite his mind on sensory overload. Suddenly remembering how simmering her kisses felt against his lips, how enticing that tongue of hers was, how slick she was between her legs—all of it was an intense trip down memory lane.

"I miss having you go crazy over me."

"Baby, that never stopped," he said amid a groan. "I'm always crazy over you." As their lips met in another smoldering kiss, he grabbed her by the waist and rolled her onto her back.

She gazed up at him when they parted. "Jonesy."

He simply looked down at her and slowly thrusted his hips into her, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist and latch onto his shoulders. "I missed this, Nik—being inside you and giving you all I've got."

She snaked a hand through his hair, running it through while he grinded against her. "And you're so great at it." She shut her eyes and reveled in his movements, so slow and deliberate, like he knew he caused the fire in her belly to burn hotter. "Mmm,  _Casanova_ ," she whimpered, calling out his pet name.

He recognized the tremble in her voice. "Almost there, baby?"

If he called her  _baby_  in an alluring tone like that again, she might be there within seconds. "Mmhmm."

He greatly anticipated her tightening around him and clutching onto him, writhing underneath him as she moaned over and over again. He thrusted deeper into her until—

" _Fuck_ ," she cried, her back arching off the bed as she hit her peak. " _Jonesy_."

He buried himself inside her, a husky groan escaping his lips shortly after she came. He was frozen in the moment, lost in the way she whimpered in his ear, in the way she constricted around him, in the way she managed to be so irresistible without even trying.

"Just as amazing as I remember," Jonesy said as he breathed deeply against her.

"Agreed," she said, feeling him kiss the crook of her neck. "Definitely jogged my memory."

They rested against each other for a little while, remaining still and calm in each other's company. She stroked his back slowly while he aimlessly kissed her shoulder, secure with being silent as long as they were together.

He soon propped himself up and gazed down at her. "So, Nik, what do you wanna do now?"

"Hmm, I wanna just lay here and kiss you, but I also wanna go and get dinner."

"How about we do both? We can make out for a little while and then I'll get you whatever you wanna eat. It's all on me."

"All on you, huh? I like the sound of that."

He smirked. "Of course you would."

"Hey, it compensates for all those times I paid for you in high school," she said with a snort.

"Fair enough." He leaned down and gave her a kiss, with both of them smiling throughout it. "Y'know, it feels damn good to be here and catch up with you, baby."

"It feels damn good to me, too."


End file.
